We're All Together Until The End
by myaddictionanubis
Summary: Most high schoolers grow apart from their peers...Well this particular bunch decided to grow even closer. Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Amfie, and Moy with their children.{Future Facfic} {Mostly a bunch of one-shots} {My first fanfic,give me a break...}
1. Chapter 1

It was an afternoon, but not just any afternoon. It was the afternoon that could possibly change Nina, Fabian, and now Clara Rutter forever. After college, Fabian had decided to track Nina down again. He had great hope that He and Nina could possibly meet again. Being successful with his search, five years later Nina and Fabian got married. After a couple of years, they wanted to start a family. On December 11th, Nina had given birth to a girl, naming her Clara Elizabeth Rutter. Years later Nina and Fabian tried again for a second baby, unfortunately they couldn't For some strange reason they just couldn't They had been to different doctors and counselors, but none of their advice was effective. This time, Nina was positive that she was pregnant, she could feel it. As she walked in the doctor's clinic, she felt confidence, something she hadn't felt in years. When she sat in the waiting room, she saw another young woman around her age. She had light blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. She looked very distressed and anxious. After Nina introduced herself, she found out the woman's name was Lisa. Lisa had been troubled, she had made a terrible mistake at a friend's party and couldn't afford to pay for her, and baby. After what seemed to be ages of waiting around in the waiting room, Lisa was called into the back. Not even 10 minutes later, Nina was called in to see the doctor. She had been waiting for weeks to find out.. Both Fabian and Nina had wanted a little boy to love and care for. Clara had always been somewhat jealous because all of her friends had siblings. After Nina had taken the test that had been given to her, the nurse had taken it back to check the results. To both the nurse and Nina's dismay, the test had been negative. To Nina, her heart had shattered into a million pieces. She had lost it. The woman that had so much faith before, had died the moment she heard "I'm so sorry Mrs. Rutter, the test was negative". The nurse had given Nina a few minutes alone, to work everything out. After sobbing for what felt like forever, she began to call Fabian. She had promised that she would call him as soon as she got the news. Meanwhile, the nurse that had given Nina the results was going over the test once more. As soon as she had realized the flaw, she ran as fast as she could to the parking lot, "Mrs. Rutter, Mrs. Rutter!" she called. Nina, looking miserable and heartbroken with slightly smudged makeup from tears turned around, standing halfway in the parking lot. "I'm afraid there was a mix up with the pregnancy tests, you see, your test was mixed up with a woman named Lisa Shannon's." the nurse announced. A slightly startled Nina started to ask, "So does this mean that I'm?"- "YES" the nurse exclaimed. "Oh my goodness!" Nina exclaimed, hugging the woman and crying tears of joy. Running to her car, Nina felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time, Joy.

As you can tell, this chapter was mainly focused on Nina and her struggles with trying to get pregnant again. I don't know where that inspiration came from, but I'm pretty sure that it came from a movie… That whole switched pregnancy test scene.(If you think you know what the movie is called then pleaseee tell me)

Next chapter: The Millers


	2. Chapter 2

"Give it back you idiot!", "Make me cockroach!" You may this that this is an argument between Edison Miller and Patricia Williamson, but not exactly, this is an argument between their children. After their marriage, Patricia and Eddie had a son named Eric (yes, it was Eddie's idea to name Eric after his father) and a daughter named Victoria. "Dad, tell the weasel to give me back my journal!" Victoria shouted. "She has to delete the blog post she published about me." "There is NO way I'm deleting it, its one of my top 10 most read posts!" "Oh really?", "Well I hope the story satisfies them as long as it takes for you to replace your laptop!" replied Eric. "You wouldn't" Victoria replied, dark green eyes watering and auburn hair swishing. "Oh, yes I can, with one toss out the window, your precious little laptop will be broken." "You can't do that, it's a state of the art laptop, it took me two whole summers to earn enough money for it!" she said, very angrily. Before anyone could dare say anything else, a very tired and annoyed Eddie entered the room. If he knew anything about Millers, He knew that its best to let two Millers fight on their own than to bud into the argument. "What are you two fighting about now?" he asked the two teens. "The little sneak uploaded a personal video of Jack and I doing a whole bunch of challenges." Eric replied." "Wait, where did you get the video?" he asked his 13 year old daughter who strictly resembled her mother. "He has to learn sometime to stop leaving his camera just laying around." Victoria replied. "Wow, you really are your mother's daughter." Eddie somewhat mumbled to himself. "See, you are a little rat." Eric spat out. Before things could get heated from future yelling and threats, they all heard something come from the basement. "Hey guys, come look at this!" Patricia yelled from the basement. The Millers' basement was very nice, It was big enough for friends to come over, or if someone needed to cool down from an argument (which was very common).In the basement, they found Patricia on the family computer. Her eyes watery and cheeks red from the laughter." Guys, so I was on Victoria's blog right, and I found this hilarious video that she posted of two dudes trying to do the salt and ice challenge and the cinnamon challenge at the same time. "Look at this video of these two clowns who tried doing the cinnamon challenge and the salt and ice challenge at the same time!" she laughed. "Um mum, you do realize who those two clowns are right?" Eric asked. "Oh…" Patricia realized, quickly exiting out of her daughter's blog page. "Sweetie, I didn't mean to call you that, but I hope you and Jackson realized that you both made a stupid decision." She explained. "So does this mean I'm not going to be punished?" he eagerly asked. "I think what your sister did was a big enough punishment" she replied, trying to stifle a laugh along with Eddie who was also trying. "Hey, can I re watch the part where Eric starts crying from the burning of the salt and ice?" "Eddie!" Patricia scolded. "No mum, its alright, it's actually my favorite part." Eric replied, at the same time laughing at himself. And that day they all realized, no matter how much the family argued, they would always laugh about it in the end…

Wow… I'm sorry that wasn't my best. Even I found it cheesy…  
So, next is Jara which I am currently writing now.  
I will try to write the Jara and Amfie chapters tonight just so I can stay a chapter ahead.  
And before I forget, Thank you to everyone who followed and wrote reviews on the first chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

"Mummy, can you please color with me?" Emily asked her mother. Emily had her mother's curly black hair ,and eye color. She was almost an exact copy of Mara at that age except for the small gleam in her eyes that all of the Clarke children just seemed to all have.

"Not now sweetie, I'm talking to Aunt Amber on the phone and daddy will be home very soon." Mara explained. "Alright then mummy, I'll just wait for daddy to get home." Emily eagerly replied, running off. "So anyway, Amber, have you seen the video is Jackson and Eric on Victoria's blog?" "No, I know it may seem like it, but Patricia didn't upload the video." "No, Eddie didn't even upload it, Eddie told me himself that Victoria uploaded it, he said something about her trying to teach him a lesson about leaving his stuff lying around or something like that." Mara said. She normally would talk to Amber daily, just to talk about their daily lives and whatnot .

"Clarke Clan, I have arrived!" Mara turned around and saw Jerome standing in the hall, home from work. "So I guess I don't get a "Hey Jeromeo, how was work ?" he asked. "If you must know, Jeromeo, I'm on the phone." Mara giggled. "If it's Amber your talking to, tell her to tell Alfie to call me later." "Daddy, you're home!" Emily exclaimed while bouncing down the stairs, running to give Jerome a hug. "Well, I have one down, and three more to go." Jerome said. "How would you like to help me find your brothers and sister." He said, bending down to Emily's level. "Just like, what you do at work, being a detective?" Emily asked. "Yes, that's right." Jerome replied, while putting Emily on his back." "We're off to find the rest of the clan." Jerome announced as he walked up the stairs with Emily hanging on to his back. "So, partner, where do you thing your brothers are." Jerome asked Emily. "Well, maybe their room? Emily guessed.

As they walked in the boys' room they saw Jackson. Jackson was on his side of the very large room that he shared with Lukas, playing an online video game on the TV. Jackson was very much like a copy of Jerome at that age, although he had his mother's hair color, along with it being somewhat spiky. "No, Alex, go for the trolls." Jackson said through his videogame's headset. "Yes…wait, no, never mind. Head back to the dock, we can't take all of them down at once." He said. "Hey, you do know that once I'm in the room that the game pauses right?" Jerome said, leaning on the door frame. "Were going to have to save the game for tomorrow, codeword D.A.D has entered the room." Emily who had jumped off her fathers back and was now exploring the boys room, was now covering her nose. "What's that awful smell, she asked, and that noise?" "Oh, Luke said he was blending juice or something like that. In his so called hideout" Jackson added. Jerome, who was now on was on Luke's side of the pretty large bedroom, knocked on Lukas's door to his hideout (which was is closet) "Lukas Franklin Clarke, what in the world are you doing." Jerome asked while banging on the door, "Oh hey dad, Luke said as he

opened the door, I didn't even know you were in here, you know, me being so absorbed in my artwork." Luke replied. Lukas had shaggy brown hair with streaks of dark brown, warm brown eyes and had a pretty neutral height. "Why do you have your mother's blender?" Jerome asked. "What are you even making ?" Emily added For once, I'm glad you asked, short stuff." Luke replied. "Its actually a mixture of pepperoni pizza, chocolate milk, bananas, salami, last week's pasta, and my favorite, mum's tuna casserole!" Luke said. "That's disgusting, you've been hanging around Uncle Alfie way too long." She replied "Emmy has a point mate, Alex lives with Uncle Alfie and doesn't go that far." Jackson replied, leaving the room. "I'll make you a deal Luke, you clean everything up, wash the blender, and get this room smelling clean again, I won't tell mum." Jerome said. "Deal!" Luke replied eagerly leaving to wash the blender. "Now to see what your sister's up to" Jerome said to Emily."

" Madi, open the door!" Emily said, knocking on her sister's door. "I still don't understand why Emma and Madi have separate rooms but Jack and I have to share." Lukas said behind Jerome and Emily. "You do realize that your mother's punishments can be very harsh right?" Jerome said, noticing that Luke was holding the smelly blender. Yes sir!" Luke replied, running of to wash the blender. "Come in." Madison said from the other side of the bedroom door. Madison was laying on her bed in her bedroom reading one of her teen magazines. Madison had dark brown hair with almond streaks and light brown eyes. "Hey guys." she greeted them, eyes not leaving the page she was reading. Finally looking up she said, "Emma, if you don't mind by me asking, why do you always follow dad around?" Madison asked. "Because the both of us are partners in time." Emily replied boldly, grabbing Jerome's hand. "It crime, Emma, partners in crime." Jerome said as they both stated to laugh. "Whatever" Madison scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "I think your just jealous of daddy and I" Emily replied. "I think Emma has a point here." Jerome added. "Me being jealous of you two? oh please." Madison replied. "Oh c'mon, you know, before Emma and Luke were born and when I was a photographer we used to take pictures all the time when you were around Emma's age." "Of course I remember dad, and then you got promoted to a higher job in the agency and now you only take pictures as a hobby now." Madi said. "But the point is, that you were the same way, and no matter how old you two get, Madi will always be my little photographer, and Emma, my little partner in crime." Jerome explained.

"Ok dad, I got the point, but you have no idea how cheesy you made it sound." Madison smirked. "You have no idea daddy." Emma added. "Yep, you really are my children, pointing out the negatives when someone tries to teach them a lesson. "Um Jerome, care to explained why the boys' room smells funny." Mara asked, leaning on the door frame. "Of course our children are the strange ones." Jerome replied.

I'm SO sorry for the long wait for this chapter… I think this might be a little rushed because the Clarke's have the most children and It was kind of hard fitting them all in AND describing their personality. I've been working on this chapter the WHOLE week… It may be too long but idk. I would loveee for you to R&R!  
Which chapter would you like next, Amfie or Moy… I have great story lines for both…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**This chapter was supposed to be uploaded yesterday instead of today...my bad... the next chapter will be the Lewis's which is almost done (May upload early). After that chapter is uploaded I'm probably going to make chapters where the familys interact.**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN HOA...If I did, Mick would have a spin off show by now... **

"Well mummy,the curse effects everyone,except the special one that's born to stop the queen ,which is me. But everyone who isn't protected will be conquered by her evil frogs in her kingdom,along with her giant bumble bees and hedgehogs." Jessica explained.  
"And what happens if the curse is broken?" Mick asked. "Well, in order for the queen to be conquered the special one must find three special items : a pink and purple flower,a slug, and a glass of strawberry milk all of them are necessary for the sacrifice." She replied

.

"Hey Jess,thats great and all,but why don't you run over to the patch of mud and make daddy a nice mud pie?" Mick eagerly asked. "Silly daddy,if I make mud pies I'm probably going to get all dirty then I will never find the rest of the items." Jessica replied, running off to find the rest of her items.

"I give up" Mick said while laying falt on his back on the blanket.  
"Give up on what?" Joy asked.  
"Trying to get her into something else besides making up storys and fantasys, its just plain creepy."

"Hey! Joy replied. "Its kind of my job." Joy implied. Over the years before the triplets were born, she had become a childrens author,ilistrating and writing storys and fantasys.

"Yeah,but none of the boys were like that."

"Thats because they were boys and you got them out on the football field when they were in diapers, they never had time to fantasise." Joy explained,sketching the cover of her new book.

"I know,but dosen't it break your heart to walk into her classroom to pick her up,and you find her playing by herself while everyone else excludes her? I even hear that the teachers are worried about her,like she has a condition." he said,laid out on the blanket,he could see Jessica in the flower patch jumping around,talking to herself as if she was having an adventure."

"I'm sick of my little girl of being the laughing stock everywhere." Mick said close to tears. "Aw,don't feel that way dear, she can always play with Aaron and Emily,they love her the way she is. Joy said as she laid down right next to him. "Even if she gets made fun of,she has three older brothers and a professional football coach as a dad to stand up for her. Mick turned to his wife and smiled.  
"Joy,would you like to lean another reason why I love you?" know another reason?" He asked." Before she could answer his question he rolled over and started to tickle her sides "Mick! Mick! No! Stop it!" She giggled.

"Mate,why did you stop the game?" Collin asked Joey. "Dude,mum and dad are having a tickle fight,I really don't want to miss out." Joey replied,laughing. "You know what this calls for..." Michael implied. "DOG PILE." They all yelled,running over to the laughing couple.

"But Princess Candy,are you sure I'm the special one." Jessica said,acting as if she was talking to her fantasy friends. Wait, Princess Candy,hold that thought." Jessica said. "Hey,their having a family pile-up without me." "Would you mind if we finished this conversation later? Thanks Candy!" Jessica said while running over to her family.

"Ok everyone I think we've had enough family fun time for now." Joy said as she lay on the bottom of the pile.  
"Oh,c'mon mum,your only saying that because your on the bottom of the pile." Collin replied.  
"Ok guys, your mum's probably right,plus my backs gonna be sore in the morning so we should probably start leaving now." Mick said.  
Suddenly they all heard a familiar voice.  
"Um,hey guys." They suddenly noticed how close they were to the bike trail,and on the bike trail was Fabian,riding his daily route.  
"Oh um,hey Fabes" Joy awkwardly said.  
"So,nice day to be out I guess,seeing that your out riding you bike." Mick said awkwardly.  
"Um yeah,do you guys need anything before I umm...leave" Fabain asked.  
"Oh um,not really Uncle F" Michael replied.  
"Hi uncle Fabes! Lock your doors and don't let any giant hedgehogs inside!" Jessica said.  
"Alrighty then, Jess, she's so cute." Fabian said to Mick before peddling away.  
"Ok,the next dog pile we do,we do it in the comfort of our own home?" Collin asked.  
"Agreed." Everyone else replied.

**Let me just say now...the whole Fabain riding his bike part was pretty random and probably should have stayed in my head,along with all my other strange ideas...**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys have no idea how sorry I am for not updating on time. I was so absorbed in homework and tests that I forgot all about updating. I also had MAJOR writers block. Oh,and I've had this idea for a new story where there are a bunch of one-shots of when the Anubis kids first come to Anubis house when they all meet each other, things like that. I'm not sure if I'm really going to do it, but it was just a random idea that I had.**

**(Sorry if this makes not sense...I wrote this kind of last minute...**

**Disclaimer: I think you'd be able to tell if I owned HOA**

"Ok, which one of you two glued all of my hair brushes together?" A very unhappy Alison asked her brothers.  
Alison and Alex were unmistakably twins. Alison had Ambers features but with wavy light brown hair, and her completion was darker than Amber, but lighter than Alfie.

"Well, how do you know it was us?" Her twin brother, Alex asked. Alex was an exact copy of Alfie at his age, except being a little taller.

"Yeah, how do you know that dad didn't do it?" Her other brother, Aaron asked.

Aaron was the youngest of the three who also looked like Alfie.

"Ok, the glue that dad uses with his pranks has a bad smell, the glue used on my hair brushes don't smell at all. In fact, the glue that was used was used with a hot glue gun that I believe Aaron used for is solar system project that turned in last Monday." She explained."

"Come on, its his first prank, give the poor kid a chance." Alex said, patting his younger brother on the back.

"I may be a little ditzy at times, but for the last 17 years of my life, I've know you all long enough to know your methods of pranking."

She said while leaving the room. "What have you two done to the dining room!?" She exclaimed. When she walked in the room, she found the white and cream dining room furniture coated with what looked like melted chocolate chips and marshmallows on the chairs, tables, walls and floor. "We had a candy shooting fest." Aaron explained.

"Guys, what are you? Seven?

"I actually am." Aaron said.

"The point is, Mum and Dad leave us home alone for the weekend, and you both have to wreck the house! "Do you want us to have Mrs. Higgins watch us from now on?" Ali explained.

"Her name even makes me cringe..." Alex said.

"Well why don't you guys get off your butts and help me clean up before they get home."

"Do I have to Ali, cleaning up is boring." Aaron whined.

"It is boring unless we make it a competition!"

"How?" Aaron asked.

"Well, how about...whoever cleans the most rooms by the time mum and dad get home gets 5£?"

"Deal" they said at the same time.

After long hours of cleaning, the three of them had finally finished cleaning their unmistakably large house.

"So, who gets the money?" Aaron eagerly asked.

"Depends on how mum and dad react." Ali replied.

"I think I hear them coming, positions everyone, just like we practiced." Alex said.

"Hello?" Amber asked while walking through walking thoroughly the front door with Alfie dragging the luggage into the house behind her."

"Alfie, do you hear that."

"Sounds like, nothing, nothing at all." he replied

"No fighting or yelling or screaming." the couple whispered amongst themselves.

"Oh, mum, dad, your back." Alison said while casually walking down the stairs.

"Here, let me get those bags, dad." Aaron said, rushing in the room to help his father

"Um...thanks" Alfie replied

"Wow, what's next I wonder." Amber eagerly said

"Oh, hey mum, hey dad. would you like a cookie? They're fresh out of the oven." Alex

said, entering the room holding a plate of cookies.

"They've done something, haven't they" Alfie whispered into his wife's ear

"Yes, I know, but let's enjoy it while it lasts." Amber whispered back

"I think Ill go take a nap upstairs, you know, jetlag and everything" Amber said while starting up the stairs."

"Well, I guess we really can trust you guys home alone." Alfie said while ruffling Aaron's brown curly hair "I don't see anything ruined, messy, or out of place." "Good job guys!"

They were soon interrupted from a very cross Amber coming down the stairs.

"Which one of you messed up the shelves in the walk in closet."

All heads turned to a guilty looking Aaron

"Aaron, why were you in my walk in closet." Amber asked, trying to contain her temper.

"I was pretending to defeat zombies." he replied

All heads turned to Alfie.

"What did I do?"

**BAI Cupcakes n.n and thanks for reading!**

**XXX**


End file.
